Should I?
by KelsiReece-Mo
Summary: I started this, but I'm not sure if I should continue. Give it a read and get back to me? Naruto and Hinata's newborn daughter is kidnapped days after her birth. 17 years later, she turns up back into Konoha with a spider tattoo on her hand and saves the son of the famous Copy Nin. OC. Minor kakasaku, naruhina. Song fic. Rated 'T' for now due to language.
1. A New Uzumaki

Okay, so I started this a while ago, but then I stopped for reasons that I don't particularly want to say. I don't know if I want to continue it or not. So... I went, _hell, lets put it on Fanfiction and see what the people say._

I don't care if y'all think it's shit and want me to kill it with fire - I want to hear _why_.

If you love it, sure, why not. I'll post a chappie for you.

Just give us the reviews yo?

* * *

Hinata looked down at her new born baby girl as she screamed with new life.

"She's beautiful." Naruto whispered. Hinata beamed at him in reply.

"What are you going to name her?" Sakura asked, smiling at her.

"Mikina. Her name is Mikina." she replied, "bring Minato in. I want him to meet his little sister." Hinata looked down in wonder at her new baby girl. Her eyes were green with a light touch of blue, so unlike her brothers, who had solid blue like his father.

"Okaasan_?_" a soft voice broke her concentration. Hinata looked up to see her son glancing nervously towards the bundle in her arms.

"Come, say hello to Mikina." Hinata beckoned. Minato came up and looked down in awe.

"She's so small." he whispered. Naruto chuckled softly as Minato touch his sisters head with his finger.

"Okay, time to let Mom and baby rest." Sakura but in kindly.

"Okay. See you later Mom! Love you. Oh and you too Mikina!" Minato spoke in a rush then griped his fathers hand and started to pull.

"C'mon Dad. They'll be here later. I want to show you something!"

Hinata laughed.

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too _bijo_."

**Later**

"There was nothing we could do! They were just suddenly there and they took her and -" Kiba started.

"They _took_ her? They took my daughter?" Hinata yelled. Rookie 9 stood in Naruto's office, bloodied and bruised.

"Hinata-sama… I'm sorry. We'll do every thing in our power to find her. I swear it on my honour. We'll find her" Neji promised.

"You will find her. You will find her no matter the cost." Naruto boomed, "Leave us." The Konoha ninja exited.

"We'll find her _bijo_. No matter what."

* * *

**After - Mikina**

"Bitch please. Come at me bro!" I said teasingly. Brandon raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a lot stronger then you. And not to mention, _immortal_. You really want me to 'come at you'?"

I sighed. Sometimes the Dark Hunters were so out of the times it wasn't even funny.

"Sometimes Bran, I wonder if you even _try_ to fit in with society."

Brand scoffed.

"That's why I have you. To _make_ me look like I belong. Now, if you don't mind. I would like to go to sleep." Bran checked his watch.

"Fine, fine. I'll go an explore. Find out what's near, where the grocery shops are and stuff." Bran waved his hand at me and yawned. I smiled and walked towards the door, but waited till Bran was safely away from the sun.

See, Bran is what we call a Dark-Hunter. He was killed horribly and his soul cried out for vengeance. One thing led to another, and now he is an immortal warrior fighting under the Greek Goddess Artemis's name and killing Daemons. Daemons are Artemis's twin brother Apollo's git. They are called 'Apolites' - children of Apollo (or, you know, great something or rather, related to Apollo) until they turn 27. Then they can either die a painful death or become a Daemon. Daemon's eat people's souls to live and the role of a Dark-Hunter is to kill these Daemons.

Now, I'm what's called a Squire. We get 'employed' to a Dark-Hunter and we do their errands, pay bills, pick them up and drop them off at places and just do stuff for them. We get paid crap loads for this as well. I'm a Blood Rites Squire. This means that I am one of the elite ranking of Squire's. We uphold our 'code' and do shit like that. All my life, I have been raised a squire. I was adopted when I was a baby, and my parents were Squire's.

My 'employer', Brandon Farwell is a 456 year old Greek solider. Obviously, his name is not Greek. Bran changes his name every 100 years (or so he's told me). I have been with Bran since I turned 18 and we have just moved to Konoha, Japan. It's a nice place, I guess, for Federal Japan. I prefer the open and carefree feeling of Australia, where we lived before. Hundreds of years in the future.

Ash, the unofficial leader of the Dark-Hunters, and our patron Goddess Artemis, had decided that this time need a Dark-Hunter and sent Bran. Now, I don't know all the _finer_ details to this particular task, and Bran doesn't think it's necessary for me to know, but I know it has something to do with the Kyuubi, an ancient Japanese fox demon. From what I gathered, it was going to fuck some serious shit up sometime in the near future. With the help of some less-than-lovely Daemons, hence why Bran and I where here. It also probably helps that both Bran and I can speak Japanese.

I change into the clothes I had found in the small cottage that Bran and I are staying in a little while out from Konoha and walk towards the large hulking gates at the front of the village. From what I've read, Konoha is one of the most powerful ninja villages, famous for spitting out powerful shinobi. Konoha is located in the middle of Fire Country and is surrounded by giant hulking trees. To my utter surprise, some of these trees have been knocked down. Or obliterated. Or both. Huh. Of course, that isn't the only thing that surprised the shit outta me.

In a small clearing off to my left was a Daemon. And, seeing as it was pure daylight, it was a Gallu Daemon. And a ninja was fighting it. Well, trying to. He wasn't getting very far. Granted, he probably didn't know how to kill it. Great. Not even my first day here, and I have to go kick some ass.

Stalking into the forest, I pull out a long black steel blade that is sheathed on my back, the handle pointing downwards for easy drawing.

"Yo, fucktard. You wanna pick on someone who actually _knows_ how to kill you?" I said loudly. The Daemon looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He did me a once over, eyes slightly widening when he saw my tattoo.

"A Dark-Hunter Squire. I'm going to enjoy eating you little girl." he snarled, baring fangs. The boy he was fighting, had taken the time to sneak up on the Daemon and stab him in the shoulder with a triangular knife. The Daemon hissed, turned on the spot and backhanded the boy and sent him flying. The boy looked exhausted, with various bruises and cuts littering his body.

"C'mon shit head. Lets do this." I taunted. The Daemon smirked at me, stalking closer. I grinned and flexed my shoulders. Raising my knife, I flexed my fingers in the universal sign of _bring it_. The Daemon stalked closer, bearing his fangs. Suddenly, the boy was by my side. I made a gurgling sound (not my finest or elegant _Surprise!_ sound).

"How do we kill it?"

hollllyyyy shiiiiiittt son! His voice... damn, dat voice. I must of spaced off and boy nudged me.

"Well? How do I kill it?" He asked again.

"Oh. Hit it in between the eyes. Behead it. Or burn it. Only ways to kill it. Oh! And don't let it bite you. Thats bad. Very, very bad."

"Got it," and with that, the Daemon was suddenly on fire.

* * *

**Well? I'm no good with the fighting scenes and stuff, and NO! Kakashi's son (who has yet to be named) is not weak. He was coming back from a very tiring mission and wasn't the strongest. And you'd be a bit stumped if this..._thing _that wouldn't die was attacking you, saying that he is going to eat your soul.**

**ANYWAYS! So...yay or nae?**

**Laters,**

**Kelsi Reece**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, oh my God! I got my first ever follower! I'd like to put a shout out to **

_**azreal angel of death**_**. This Girl. **

**This is the second chapter for this Story-With-No-Name-But-Shall-Be-Called-Should-I-Untill-a-Good-Name-Is-Found.**

**Thank you, **_**azreal angel of death**_**! This one is for you!**

I watch the Daemon burn with surprise. Well, there's something you don't see everyday. I turned my head to look at the boy, eyes wide, as a stream of fire was exhaled, somewhat violently, but under perfect control. Within seconds, the Daemon was nothing but a sing mark on the grass, and the boy was looking at me with calculating green eyes.

Silver hair, tousled in a sexy dishevelled I-was-in-a-fight-and-kicked-ass mop on his head. Barely there bangs just covered his eyes. A purplish bruise had formed on his left cheek, near his mouth, and a cut slashed his right eyebrow.

I was in Heaven. Died, and went straight to Heaven.

"Who are you?" He asked, oblivious to my inner fangurling. I blinked twice in rapid secession. Right, he was saying something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" God, I'm stupid. I think my inner fangurl just committed suicide.

"Who. Are you?" He asked slowly. Oh, God. He asked slowly. Now he thinks I'm stupid. Oh, hell no. Cute or not, nobody talks down to me. I mean, I know I'm short, so logically, everybody but small children talks down to me. But, you know, I mean metaphorically.

"I'm Mikina. Mikina Yuuki. Oh, shit. You guys say it the other way round, don't you? Ah, Yuuki Mikina. Yeah, Yuuki Mikina. And you?"

The boy looked blankly at me as I re-holstered my blade.

"You're not from here." He stated. I sighed. Now who's the dumb one.

"No, I'm not from here. Now, are you going to answer my question, or avoid it all day?" Que the hand on hip.

"I'm Hatake Tsuki. Nice to meet you. Are you headed to Konoha?" He said with a bow. Yes, I am fluent in the language. No, I don't particularly like taking part in their customs. They're strange. The whole, having to bow thing? Yeah, no.

"Yeah, I'm headed to Konoha." I made a slight kissing sound when I pursed my lips. A habit when I'm in awkward positions. "Can I go with you? I mean, I might need some protection!"

Tsuki had already started to walk away (Okay, rude), when he replied with a:

"Nice knife."

I gritted my teeth and sped up to walk just slightly behind him.

We walked in silence for a while before the trees started to clear up and a set of huge gates appeared. I made a small sound in the back of my throat.

"Oh, wow. They are the biggest set o' gates I have ever seen in my life. Look at the size of them big bastards!" I was in awe. Yes, I admit it. My inter fangurl had come back from the dead. Not to ogle at cute boys, but to worship a set of gates. God I'm strange.

Tsuki chuckled. "The look on your face right now, is priceless. They're just gates."

Tsuki led me closer to them. Once we got into ear shot of some guards, they called out and waved.

"Hey, Hatake! Welcome home! It's good to see you safe!" A guard with a bandage across his node shouted.

"Yeah, Hatake, good to see you home" another guard with a tight bandana-style added.

Hatake, as the guards called him, lifted his hand in a greeting, but didn't say anything. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. When we got closer to the gates, the guards where waiting for us. Well, they where waiting for Tsuki. Being closer, made me realise that these guards where a lot older then I thought they where. Slight wrinkles former around the guard with the bandage's nose, in-between his eyes, with laugh lines around his eyes. The other guard also had wrinkles around his visible left eye.

"Who's this?" The bandaged guard asked, eyeing me curiously. The other guard looked like he was trying to remember something, but couldn't.

"This is Yuuki Mikina. I found her on the path, heading towards Konoha. So I joined her." Tsuki's right thumb jerked at me from over his shoulder. Nah, ah. No matter how pretty he is. If he keeps up with this attitude, I'm gonna peg him at the gates.

"Do you have any papers, to identify yourself with? I'm Kamizuki Izumo."

Bran and I where given papers to identify ourselves before we left, and, lucky me, I had tucked it into my bra.

"Oh, yeah, hang on." See, putting things in my bra is a natural thing. My friends and even Bran don't flutter an eyelid when my hand goes down my shirt. So you can imagine my amusement, when all three men looked at me like I was growing a third head in front of them. I pulled out small, but think, square of paper. I quickly unfolded in and gave it to the bandaged guard who was closest to me.

"Ah. Thanks. I'm, ah, I'm Hagane Kotetsu." aww, the man was blushing. Kind of creepy, seeing as he was probably old enough to be my dad. But cute, none the less.

He quickly scanned the paper, seeing no fault with it and sent us on our way. Tsuki walked with me for a bit before stopping at a cross road.

"Well, I have to go and see the Hokage now. It was nice meeting you. Ja, ne." Hatake didn't even wait for a response, before taking a left and walking off, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Bastard!"

I spent the rest of the day stumbling and pushing my way through the crowed. I had some money on me, for which I was eternally grateful, and was able to buy myself some lunch before happening upon a cool breezy shady spot next to a small stream somewhat off the main road. I must of have feel asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark. I sat up quickly, blinking in my surroundings. Damn. I haven't slept that good in ages.

I quickly got up and headed off the way I had come earlier in the day. The streets where less crowed at this time of night, but still busy. Restaurants and dinners, food carts and benders lined the streets. My stomach grumbled. I still had some left over money left, and went in search of a place to eat.

Now, I love ramen. Ramen, and ramen alone, is what got me interested in the Japanese language. So, surprise, surprise when I stumbled upon a little ramen store called _Ichiraku_. Mmmn. Even the name sounds good. Yum. I lifted the curtain and blinked at the harsh light. A blond man was already in, slurping down a bowl of ramen and adding it to his growing pile. Woah. This dude likes is ramen.

"Ah, come on in, and take a seat -" and old man had started to say before cutting off and dropping the ladle in his hand and staring at me. I must have grown a second head sometime today without me noticing it.. The blond man straightened up within seconds. He turned in his seat, tense and ready to launch himself at any threat. That was before he got the same look in his face as the old man.

"You… you…you." The man stutted.

"Yes. Me, me, me. What is it man? What? Do I have dirt on my face. A bad word drawn in my face? What?" I demanded.

"You. You're Mikina." he stated. Damn this man had pretty blue eyes. Kinda like mine. Such a pretty shade of crystal blue. Whisker-like marks coverd both his cheeks in threes.

"Yes. Yes I am. Thanks for telling me that."

The man stood up, towering over me. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure."

I raised an eyebrow. So this was the Leaf Villages most powerful shinobi. He was also the Jinchuuuriki.

"Impressive resume." I responded.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he fought off a frown. He swallowed loudly and visibly.

"I am also your father."

Well….shit.


End file.
